Boring bar machines, sometimes referred to as line boring machines, are used to bore or re-bore relatively a large diameter opening or multiple axially aligned openings in heavy metal work-pieces such as construction implements. Typically, the openings on the implement are moved into alignment with similar sized openings on a machine boom or arm, and one or more pins are driven through the aligned openings to pivotally couple the implement to the machine. Sometimes a new opening must be bored to adapt an implement to a machine produced by a different manufacturer, and other times, an existing set of openings become worn and need to be re-constructed to restore the proper diameter and concentricity.
Since the boring work is typically carried out in a remote shop or in the field where the construction machinery is being used, it is important that the boring bar machine be portable and lightweight so that it can be handled by one person, easily and accurately deployed and affixed to a work-piece, and operated by a safe and readily available power source.